If only they knew
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: What exactly happened int he hours prior to the boys 7am visit to Sandra's?


**If only they knew** 1/1

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Blood is thicker than water (Season 6)

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **What happened in the hours prior to Brian's 7am visit to Sandra's?

**Author's Note:- **Every time I see the scene where the boys arrive at Sandra's at 7am in this ep I get the feeling there's more to it than meets the eye so I sat down to do something with it and this is what happened! Obviously the first few lines are direct quotes from the show. Really fluffy no real plot just a little fun with a scene I've always liked hope you like it too! Enjoy and review if that's your thing!

"It's 7am." Sandra snapped looking at the men on her doorstep trying to sound more irritated than she actually was.

"He said it was urgent!" Gerry sighed rolling his eyes as Brian interrupted him.

"I've got something to show you and it can't wait!" he said as Gerry pushed past him.

"Is that coffee?"

"I might have known grumpy wouldn't be far behind." Sandra smiled as Jack stormed past her too and she closed the door watching them disappear into her kitchen thinking with a quiet laugh, if only they knew, if Jack and Brian knew just how close they had come to walking in on something they really didn't want to know they'd never call at her home at this time of the morning again.

Earlier that morning

The high pitched chirping invaded Sandra's dreams as she stretched lazily rolling over and resting her arm across Gerry's naked stomach nudging him gently.

"Will you answer that or turn it off." She muttered sleepily, laughing softly as he groaned and grabbed the phone from the bedside table.

"It's Brian what the hell does he want it must be the middle of the night still!"

"It's 5.30 can it really be that important?" Sandra sighed as they looked at each other both clearly thinking the same thing. With Brian there was no way to know what how important or otherwise something might be. He could have woken up with a bright idea about their latest case that he considered vital to pass on immediately, something that could wait another couple of hours. Equally he could be in trouble, or Jack could be and that was something that couldn't wait.

"If it's important he'll try you when he can't get me." Gerry sighed, disconnecting the call and pulling her closer. "He's probably been up all night searching the web for tie makers trying to get details on that bloody tie form the scene and I can wait to hear about that until after I've woken up properly and had coffee!"

"You and me both." Sandra agreed shaking her head sadly, much as she loved Brian and amazing as his mind was there were times when she wished his genius would keep regular office hours.

"He's a law onto himself." Gerry continued, sitting up a little straighter in bed and gently stroking Sandra's back. "Doesn't he realise some of us would just be enjoying dreaming about waking up in the arms of the woman we love? Just because he pays more attention to his computer than to Esther doesn't mean we all have no life!"

"Well in fairness he doesn't know you have a woman you love whose bed you are likely to be in right now does he?" Sandra laughed, her fingers tracing lazy circles on her chest as she spoke. "And even if he did he still wouldn't imagine it was my bed he was waking you in he'd…..Shit!"

Before she could finish the sentence her own phone sprang into life and she sighed as she lifted it and hit the answer button.

"Hello!" She said trying to sound sleepier than she was in the hope she was convincing Brian she'd been asleep. "Of course I was it's not even 6am…No Brian you listen is this vital are you ill or in trouble?...Is Esther or Jack?...well then we'll talk about this when I've had some more sleep…bye!"

"I take it you were right it was not important then?" Gerry asked as she dropped the phone back on the bedside table and he deduced from the one sided conversation he'd heard and the look of irritation on her face that it definitely hadn't been.

"You were right it's something to do with the tie but as you heard I didn't listen to the rest. Right now I can wait the rest of my life to hear the ins and outs of town twinning and ties."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I suppose we should at least try to get another hours sleep in preparation though." Gerry sighed his eyes widening as her hand slipped below the duvet gently fondling his length.

"I can think of a nicer way to spend an hour, I mean we're awake now anyway right?" Sandra smiled, kissing him gently as he sprang to life in her hand.

"Well now that you mention it I'm not really tired anymore." He laughed wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as he rolled them so his body covered hers, kissing her as her legs wrapping loosely around his waist as he slowly entered her revelling in the way her back arched in pleasure and her eyes met his, her quiet moans echoing around the room.

"Harder…Gerry….please." Sandra gasped as his lips trailed her neck sending shock waves to her core and his thrusts because more frantic. "Oh god don't stop…..so close…Gerry …..I…..I love you…"

Listening to her call his name, the way she always told him she loved him at the moment her pleasure took hold was all it took to push him over the edge with her as he thrust deep inside her for a final time falling into her arms.

"I love you too." He whispered his lips close to her ear as she held him close giving them both time to recover.

"Now that was a way to wake up in the morning." Sandra smiled kissing him again a moment later when they lay in each other's arms.

"Yeah you got that right." Gerry agreed, "Remind me to thank Brian later when we get in, he'll have no idea what I'm thanking him for but remind me to do it anyway."

"It sounds like you'll be able to thank him right now." Sandra sighed as Gerry's phone rang again and he groaned as he answered it.

"Mate do you know what time it is?" He snapped not bothering with a hello. "Well maybe she was sleeping Brian normal people are at this time of the morning…..No…..No I don't think that's a good idea…Yeah well if you think she was pissed at you ringing she'll have you're balls for earrings if you…..no….look sit tight I'll come and get you and we'll both go…..well at least then there'll be two of us to take the flack….yeah…yeah 20 minutes….bye!"

"What the hell?" Sandra asked when he hung up and suddenly jumped out of bed.

"He was about to get on his fucking bike and head over here." Gerry explained as he started dressing stopping for a second to stare at her as she laughed; "It's not funny Sandra you are the one who keeps reminding me we need to be careful don't you think even Brian might find it a bit strange that I'm here at this time of the morning when you're still in bed?"

"Shit!" She replied getting out of bed herself and grabbing her dressing gown from the hook on the back of the door.

"Exactly, that's why I said I'd go get him." Gerry continued grabbing a clean shirt from the small stock he kept in her wardrobe and putting it on before straightening his tie and slipping on his jacket. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her a final time before heading for the door. "Make coffee we're going to need it."

"Ok, don't drive like a madman." Sandra called to his departing back as he rushed from the bedroom and she sank onto the edge of the bed. "Bloody Brian" she muttered finally leaving the room herself heading for the bathroom determined to have a quick shower and while she was there to think of the perfect way to punish Brian for destroying what had been shaping up to be the perfect morning!


End file.
